


the words i needed (you to say)

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The stadium door opens and Shouyou’s heart picks up pace, the shining lights filtering through his eyes.He takes one step forward, to the long fated game.⸻Shouyou has a soulmate. It takes him a little longer to find out who it is.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	the words i needed (you to say)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweetferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this fic for the Kagehina Exchange! To my giftee, thank you for the prompt and I hope this fluffy fic satisfies your craving :D

_I’ll be waiting._

Shouyou thumbs over the words etched onto his hip, a habit he has never truly grown out of. Ever since the words appeared on his skin, he took comfort in knowing there was someone out there who was just for him.

The words of your soulmate, whether they be romantic, platonic, or a confusing mixture of emotions, appeared on your skin at random intervals in life. It depended on when the recipient was born, whether the stars aligned, or any number of attempts at explanations that scientists came up with.

The truth was: no one really knows what makes a soulmate pair. In the end, no matter if your fates were intricately twined, it was your own decisions and developments that made a great pair.

Shouyou thought it was sweet, if a bit saccharine. If someone was supposed to be your soulmate, then it still came down to your own choices of how they fit into your lives. Rejected soulmate pairs ended up just fine, whether they didn’t have the right timing or if they slowly drifted away, not spending their whole lives together but only a section of time. However, Shouyou still took comfort that the option was out there for him, one he could take charge of if he wanted to.

As he stands in the waiting room before entering the familiar Sendai gymnasium, Shouyou breathes deeply and traces the words he has long memorized. It’s become a part of his pre-game ritual, to center himself and settle the deep comfort into his bones.

When he opens his eyes, Atsumu and Bokuto are laughing together while Inunaki and Sakusa simply roll their eyes at their antics. Shouyou smiles to himself, happy to be with this team.

The stadium door opens and Shouyou’s heart picks up pace, the shining lights filtering through his eyes.

He takes one step forward, to the long fated game.

* * *

Shouyou knows that he’s had the words on his skin since at least elementary school. He’s not sure when they arrived but he does know the first time he sees them.

On the screen, the Little Giant soars into flight, a beautiful run-up before he pushes against the floor, rising to the skies.

Shouyou, on his bike and with his baseball bat in hand, knows he wants to fly the same way.

Later that day, when he’s thinking about joining the volleyball club in middle school, he takes a long shower. The water flows down his skin and he pulls out the bath soap to wash his body. When he gets to his hip, he sees a tiny black scrawl he has never seen before.

He stares. Blinks. Then, he shouts from the bottom of his soul, “'Kaasan!”

He hears the thumps of feet pounding up the stairs and the door to the bathroom is thrown open. His mother yells, “Shouyou????”

“I’m in the shower!” Shouyou crumples his body, even though he’s hidden by the curtain.

“Shou, you scared me!” His mother sighs and Shouyou peeks his head around the curtain. “What were you screaming for?”

“Oh.” He flashes her a toothy grin. “I got my soulmark!”

“Really?” At his nod, she says: “I’m so happy for you!” His mother walks closer. “Can I see it—”

“Later, ‘kaasan, later!” He hides behind the curtain again.

“Show me it when you get out!” With that, his mother leaves, closing the door behind her.

Shouyou smiles a wide and happy grin, thumbing his hip over and over again. The scrawl is in neat handwriting, obviously older than himself and his own pudgy writing.

He wonders when he will meet this person. This one who is only for him.

 _I’ll be waiting_. For what? Shouyou doesn’t know.

But he’s excited nonetheless.

* * *

The loss to the King of the Court hurts. Shouyou isn’t stupid enough to say that it doesn’t, his first and last junior high game over in 31 minutes. But playing the game with his friends was fun; it is only quietly, in the deepest parts of his mind, where he wishes he had a true team of his own.

When he gets to Karasuno for his first day, it is this excitement that keeps him going throughout the impending hours. He runs to the gym as soon as the bell rings and runs into the open doorway.

His fervor is brought to a standstill when he sees the King in flight.

Shock courses through him as Shouyou shivers. The King really is good.

And apparently, they’re going to be forcibly made teammates, Shouyou learns, before they are ceremoniously kicked out of the gym.

It was all Bakageyama’s fault. For pushing his buttons and calling him a sucky player.

“I only toss to those necessary to win.”

He says he’d rather play the whole game on his own. And for some reason, this pangs in Shouyou’s heart.

Pushed aside, not wanted by his own future teammate.

Well, Kageyama, I will be necessary.

Just you wait.

* * *

They’re in the gym, in one of their final days of practice before the 3-on-3. Tanaka watches as Shouyou receives, Kageyama hits it back, and they go on and on.

He doesn’t say anything, but Shouyou knows he’s gotten better. It’s in the tilt of Kageyama’s lips, the focus of his eyes, in the semi-approval of his expression.

All Shouyou knows is the smack of the ball against his forearms, in the hit of Kageyama’s palm as the ball rockets toward him.

Shouyou is getting tired, running around and receiving. His breaths become heavier and there’s a stitch in his side. But the ball keeps moving and so does he.

Kageyama hits one too hard, and it goes far. Shouyou pushes, just one more step, one inch farther.

He gets a hand under it. It sails back towards Kageyama in a high arc.

“Ahhh.” Shouyou hears Sugawara say. When did he get here? He doesn’t have time to think about it before:

A toss. High and with enough time for Shouyou to run up. To hit it.

He’s so happy as he lands, sinking to the ground. Unfortunately, it doesn’t last long as he heaves up his stomach onto the ground.

But when he’s finished, he remembers the words Kageyama said to him:

“We’re going to win.”

* * *

Kageyama has a dark past, according to Tsukishima. He calls him the King when Kageyama doesn’t like it, and continues to push his buttons.

With their dark expressions, a battle is waged between them.

Except, Kageyama doesn’t fight back. He listens to Tsukishima’s taunts, and when he finally gets to the reveal, an uncomfortable sensation takes root in Shouyou’s stomach.

He finds he doesn’t like it that much.

“The idea that no one will be there when I send a toss… scares me to the bottom of my soul.”

“Wait,” Shouyou says. “That was back in middle school, right?”

Shouyou knows all about the limitations of the past. Though his experiences differ far from Kageyama’s, the stranglehold of not being right for the moment… he remembers a game over in 31 minutes, a crushing defeat.

“If there’s someone to set the ball for me,” Shouyou says. “I’ll go after it every time.”

A toss is a gift. One that Shouyou would never squander.

The game restarts, and Tanaka receives. The ball goes up in an arc towards Kageyama.

And Shouyou, he runs. He soars.

“Kageyama!” Shouyou shouts. “I’m here!”

The world slows down, and Shouyou glimpses the widening of Kageyama’s eyes. The ball soars to his fingertips, and Shouyou barely swats it in.

“What was that—”

“The ball came to me, Kageyama!” Shouyou says. “I don’t know what it was like for you, but I’m grateful for every ball that is put up for me. I’ll jump wherever, no matter what set it is.

“Whenever you get the ball, send it to me!”

Maybe it’s the shock of Shouyou’s words, but Kageyama stands quietly while his expression pinches.

Soon, Tanaka talks about quick sets and the tension subsides. But Shouyou remembers the glint in his eyes and he wonders:

What was Kageyama thinking about?

* * *

They win the 3-on-3. Shouyou is so excited, he does a little happy dance on the side of the court. They mop the floor and chat as they clean the gym. It’s a nice little reprieve from the constant motion of the game.

As they clean, Kageyama comes up to him with a towel in hand, and he looks over Shouyou. His mouth twitches and his brow furrows. He opens his mouth a few times like a gaping fish, and Shouyou snickers.

“Left speechless, Bakageyama?” Shouyou smiles brightly. “I know my improvement is pretty awesome.”

Kageyama simply shakes his head and sighs. It’s not like Kageyama to not argue back. Shouyou waits a few seconds, letting the moment grow between them. Finally, he can’t take it anymore and asks: “What did you want to tell me?”

“It’s… nothing,” Kageyama says. He licks his lips and rubs a hand over his chest. “You didn’t—?”

“‘I didn’t,' what—?”

Kageyama shakes his head again. “Nevermind.” He walks away, grumbling, “Dumbass.”

“Hey!” Shouyou yells after him. But Kageyama doesn’t turn around, he continues on his way.

What a weird guy. First he wants to tell him something, and then he has nothing to say.

Shouyou pushes it aside, thinking about the meat buns he’s going to eat on the way home.

* * *

Kageyama never does tell him what he meant to say. So maybe Shouyou should’ve put more together before then, but he had only known Kageyama for a week at that point, he didn’t realize the stops in his sentences meant there was something more he was missing then just what Kageyama wanted to say, that the lack of words held a deeper intention of what he was hiding.

Spring Nationals come and they go. Shouyou’s wings are clipped by his fever. After this, though, Kageyama treats him in… certain ways. He asks after Shouyou’s condition far more often, they spend lunches together talking and passing the ball, they study quietly with each other, suffering through the equations and exams their teachers assign.

They grow closer. They become partners, furthering their connection with each passing day. Shouyou would even be inclined to say they were best friends, keeping the term close to his heart and denying it if anyone asked.

It’s in the deep of night that Shouyou traces the words on his hip, thinking about their meaning. If Kageyama was his soulmate, then how come he’s never said these words with an intention that Shouyou would connect them together, inseparably? He doesn’t know the future, just that the words would be said at a pivotal moment and he might feel something.

But he feels something when he’s with Kageyama, all the time. The fluttering in his stomach when Kageyama smiles, the bubbling happiness in his heart when Kageyama’s eyes light up in excitement, the exhilaration in his bones when Kageyama levels a strong brow at their opponents.

He’s never felt more alive than when he’s with Kageyama.

So even if his soulmate never came into his life… Shouyou thinks:

He would be just fine.

* * *

In third year, their graduation passes with little fanfare. It’s a nice spring day, cool and breezy, and Shouyou is content. He doesn’t think much of the fact that he’s graduating as it doesn’t really feel like anything. Maybe he moved onto his next stage weeks ago, when the final whistle blew in their last Nationals game.

The rest is simply going through the motions.

Nonetheless, Shouyou wants to check out the gym, one final time. It’s where he spent most of his high school career, and he wants to say goodbye to the place he called home. A sentimental moment for himself, the call of the gym is a sweet song that pulls him there.

He walks in the open doorway in time to see Kageyama jump for a serve. The nostalgia fills him as Shouyou sprints to the other end, perfectly receiving the ball with a bump of his arms. It arcs in a beautiful line, over where his team setter would be standing.

The ball bounces on top of the imaginary setter, echoing in the near-empty gym. Shouyou smiles as he stands up from his crouch. Kageyama walks to the net and Shouyou follows him.

“See you later, Kageyama.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama smiles, one of his rare ones. It makes Shouyou’s heart squeeze. “See you later.”

They look at one another for a minute longer before Kageyama says: “And get your hair cut.”

“I was going to Kageyama!” Shouyou pouts. “You ruined our awesome moment we were having.”

“Our moment?” Kageyama snickers. “When did you turn into such a sap?”

“I don’t know, maybe it happened along the way.” Hinata wipes his palms on his slacks, and turns to Kageyama. “Will you walk me to my bike?”

Kageyama nods, always one to follow Shouyou’s requests. He’s gotten softer throughout the years, even when they fight, his aggression is less powerful.

The breeze playfully touches his skin and Shouyou rubs his hands over his arms. They walk in silence, a comfortable one, born of a long, deep-seated knowledge of the other.

“So, Schweiden Adlers, huh?” Shouyou says. He’s not bitter, just curious. He has his own long-term plans for training and then joining the V-league, his path set for him in his mind’s eye. “Anyone you’re excited to play with?”

“Ushijima will be fun to set to. I haven’t set to too many southpaws,” Kageyama says. “I think Hoshiumi is planning on joining the team soon.”

They continue on like that, a soft banter of words between them, making their way to the bike rack. When they arrive, Shouyou fiddles with the chain for far longer than necessary, wanting to stretch the time between them if he can.

“I guess this is it for now…” Shouyou trails off, biting his lip. The sun dips lower in the sky, a sweet farewell to two friends’ goodbye.

Kageyama furrows his brow. “You still have a year, don’t you—?”

“Oh, no, of course I can see you.” A bead of sweat travels down Shouyou’s back, uncomfortable in the cool spring air. “I just meant… well, we’re no longer teammates.” He chuckles awkwardly. “Or even in the same league together.”

“Tokyo isn’t so far by train,” is what Kageyama says.

“Yeah.” Shouyou smiles, his heart breaking a bit. “It’s not.”

He’s not sure what he wants from Kageyama. He has long since given up the idea of a confession or any reciprocation. But with him standing in front of him, he can’t help but want—to know he matters as much to Kageyama as he does to him.

“It’s only for now, Hinata.” Kageyama’s eyes glimmer with something soft around the edges. He licks his lips, and his brow furrows, as if he’s steeling himself to say the words just beyond his tongue. Finally, he gets them out: “I’ll be waiting.”

In a single sentence, the air is knocked from Shouyou’s chest. His heart stutters, stops, restarts, falls, soars, and becomes a jumble of mixed directions as it pounds heavily in his chest.

“Can—” Shouyou says. Did he hear clearly? “Can you repeat what you just said?”

“I’ll be waiting.” Kageyama’s mouth pulls into a pout, concerned. “Are you okay—?”

Shouyou whoops with laughter and cards his fingers through his hair. Never did he think it would happen, today of all days, when Shouyou needed to hear those words the most—

“Kageyama!” Shouyou’s voice cracks, but he’s smiling wide. So so happy. So happy, he thinks his heart will burst. He moves his shirt, to show the words on his hip. “I think we’re soulmates!”

Kageyama blinks. He leans down to look at the words on Shouyou’s hip. His breath ghosts along his skin and Shouyou blushes. Kageyama’s own embarrassment is seen in the color on his cheeks as he leans back.

“I thought you—” Kageyama swallows. “I thought you knew.”

Shouyou blinks, processing the words. Then he sputters: “What? You knew?”

Kageyama sighs, and starts unbuttoning his collared shirt.

“Kageyama!” Shouyou hides his face behind his hands. “What are you doing?” He peaks between his fingers, since he can’t help himself, in the end.

“Dumbass,” is all Kageyama says as he finishes unbuttoning his shirt. He pulls his undershirt to the side, showing Shouyou an expanse of skin over his heart.

In Shouyou’s own handwriting, directly over Kageyama’s heart, he reads: _I’m here._

The scrawl is tiny and messy, but it is clear as day. Shouyou briefly wonders why he never looked at Kageyama’s chest in the locker room—and then pushes that thought aside before he breaks out in a blush. He guesses even if he saw the words, he would have never looked too closely out of respect to Kageyama or it would be too far away to read.

Shouyou examines the words, in his handwriting, that announce on Kageyama’s heart that ‘I’m here.’ He furrows his brow and says, “Wasn’t this in—”

“First year,” Kageyama finishes for him dryly. “I’ve known since then.”

“And you never said anything?” Shouyou is left speechless. Surely they would have talked about this by now.

“I tried to ask at first but I backed down and— we’ve had.” Kageyama stumbles over his words, trying to string them together. “Moments—like you said—that seemed… emotional. I figured something I said back then was on your skin and we just didn’t talk about it.”

“But wait.” Shouyou blushes brightly. “We’re not like— We’re not dating so—"

“No,” Kageyama bites his lip. “I thought maybe we were just platonic soulmates.”

Shouyou’s heart falls and squeezes from his words. The elation from the past few minutes dims a few notches. He doesn’t want to upset Kageyama though, so he continues:

“Ok, I just thought… well, maybe—”

“Do you—”

They speak at the same time, blinking at each other.

“You, go first.”

“No, you.”

Shouyou inhales. Maybe he deserves to go through this suffering for the years Kageyama has known they’re soulmates without saying anything. “If you want to stay friends, that’s fine but I— I like you and—”

“You like me?” Kageyama’s voice is laced with disbelief.

“Of course, you idiot.” He’s in love with a dumbass, Shouyou is sure. “Why do you think I was so happy when I found out.” He inhales again, to try and comfort himself and Kageyama. “If you don’t feel the same, then—”

“I like you.”

It’s Shouyou’s turn to be shocked. “What?”

“I like you.” A blush blooms on Kageyama’s cheeks, growing with each second.

“Really?” Shouyou needs to clarify. “But you said we were platonic—”

“I wanted to hide my feelings.” Kageyama rushes to correct the assumption, since apparently they were destined to misunderstand each other. “In case you didn’t feel the same.”

“Oh,” Shouyou says.

“Yeah.”

The light breeze picks up, ruffling Shouyou’s hair. His fringe gets in his eyes. He blows it away with a tiny puff of breath.

“I told you it was too long, idiot.” Kageyama ruffles his long locks.

“Kageyamaaaa,” Shouyou whines. He holds onto his hand in his hair. “You have to be nicer to me now that I know you’re my soulmate!”

“That didn’t stop me before.” Though Shouyou can’t see his face, he can hear the smile in his voice.

“Hey!”

Shouyou pulls his arm, protesting, and Kageyama snickers. While they continue to tussle, Shouyou thinks:

_I’m glad it’s you._

* * *

Things return to normal after that. They treat each other mostly the same, with their bickering and banter, but there is a new tension that settles between them. The newness of their relationship, coupled with their dual inexperience means that they have to take each day one step at a time, living in the time they spend together.

Shouyou tries to see Kageyama as much as possible, but with their training schedules, it becomes difficult to spend time traveling to see one another. Nevertheless, they do their best, as Shouyou will be overseas next year and then they’ll have another obstacle to contend with: time zones.

Before it all begins, though, Shouyou decides they need to discuss an important topic.

“What are we going to do about our relationship and our careers?”

“Uhh,” Kageyama says. To be fair, Shouyou did spring this on him during an intense makeout session, so his brain might be a little addled. Shouyou leans forward to press another kiss to his lips and then pulls away, waiting for an answer.

“I don’t want to pressure you,” Shouyou shifts in Kageyama’s lap, at home in his arms. “I know professional athletes, especially those who are popular, end up having to deal with a lot of annoying questions.”

Shouyou had looked this up after they officially got together, wondering if there were any athletes who spoke about their soul connections. The answer was mixed, as some people were happily married and went to public events with their partners, while others kept their private lives to themselves. Even when pressured, they simply excelled at sidestepping the questions and politely declined them.

When thinking this over, Shouyou realized how hard the public pressure would be as they continued on with their careers. What started as little annoyances would eventually build into large-scale issues, especially if they didn’t nip it in the bud at the beginning.

Shouyou squints. He didn’t want to share Kageyama with anyone at the moment.

“I’m not a popular athlete,” Kageyama says, finally. “I haven’t even played yet.”

“Yeah, but when you have, what are we going to do?” Because it was a given that he would be popular, Shouyou thinks. With his skills and beautiful looks, as well as his general untouchable aura, Shouyou knows he’ll gather a following. “Or what about when I join the V-league? People are obsessed with knowing everyone’s soulmates or even their partners.”

“Hmm.” A scrunch is formed in Kageyama’s brows. This shows Shouyou he is taking this very seriously. Shouyou thumbs the lines to smooth it out.

“We could keep it a secret,” Shouyou says. It’s the easiest option, as they could always come out and tell the world later. “So people don’t bother us.”

“And take it one day at a time?” Kageyama says, kissing Shouyou’s face.

“That works for me.” Shouyou tackles him to the bed.

They could work out specifics later. They had more important things to do in the meantime.

* * *

Brazil is terrifying, exhilarating as it is tiring, but at least Shouyou has Tobio to return to. Trading FaceTime calls and words of affection when they could, they did their best to make it work. And it did work, despite the loneliness and longing, the desire to meet each other again.

Shouyou knew this was the best option for his future. And though it was hard, he spent two years working his ass off to be ready when he got home.

The happiness he felt when he rushed to meet Tobio’s arms at the airport, to see the tears of pride and affection at being together again, it made it all the more worth it.

* * *

Thumbing the words beneath his shirt, Shouyou enters the stadium. So much of his life has led up to this game, this first of many faceoffs. Seeing Kageyama before the game had only increased his fervor.

Perhaps their desire to best each other kept their relationship a firebrand on his heart, always doing their utmost to rise to the occasion.

The game starts and after the receive, Atsumu sets to Shouyou. It hits the middle of his palm, and soars into the other end of the court.

“I’m here!” Shouyou shouts. A reminder of the promise to Tobio, and the promise to himself, a dream fulfilled.

Tobio smiles at him from across the net, and Shouyou knows the glint in his eyes is not just from the sweat, but the overwhelming happiness they have for finally being together.

* * *

After the game, there is nothing Shouyou wants more than to pepper Tobio’s face with kisses. Instead, he’s distracted by many people congratulating him over the win, including Kuroo, which ended up being a more confusing interaction than enlightening.

He also has to make the press rounds, which will be his first true experience with them. But Coach Foster had said people would want to hear from their new opposite.

“Hinata-senshu!” Shouyou blinks, and then turns on his signature smile to greet the reporter. She’s a woman smaller in stature and her eyes glimmer with excitement when he greets her.

“You did amazing in today’s game.” The reporter says, and Shouyou smiles further at the genuine compliment. “Your spiking average was one of the highest in the game, and with receiving and emergency sets, you truly had a shining entrance into the V-league!”

“Thank you,” Shouyou says. His cheeks warm with embarrassment.

“I wanted to ask you about your gameplay and thoughts that went through your head—”

They continue to chat back and forth and Shouyou finds his defensive walls to PR start to whittle down. She has a welcoming presence, and Shouyou feels the readied, approved responses in his mind start to become genuine, thoughtful answers. The woman asks about how he felt before the game, and he doesn’t think much about his response.

“I calmed down pretty quickly, so when I went into the stadium I felt pretty relaxed,” Shouyou smiles. “The exhilaration was there but I felt more determined rather than nervous.”

“Do you have any pre-game routines that you do to calm down?” The reporter asks.

“Yeah, I usually feel for my soulmark, it’s—” Shouyou cuts himself off. Curse his stupid mouth.

“Your soulmark?” The reporter’s eyes glimmer with the potential story. “Do you know your soulmate? Where’s the mark? How long—”

“Sorry, but we have to get going.” Thank the heavens for Atsumu right now, placing his hands on Shouyou’s shoulders and guiding him away. “Post-game meeting. Thank you for your questions.”

Shouyou waves to the bewildered reporter and shakes his head, impressed as ever with his idiocy.

“Don’t ya worry, Shouyou-kun,” Atsumu says, winking. He guides Shouyou through the Sendai gym, taking him towards the back rooms.“The press leaves us all tongue-tied sometimes.”

“Like when Omi-kun told me you pouted over a mistake for a whole practice?” Shouyou says, playing the innocent card. He finds Atsumu gets particularly flustered and embarrassed if Shouyou pretends like he doesn’t know how his words are targeted at him.

Atsumu coughs. “Yes… like that.” He shakes his head. “Anyways, I think Tobio-kun is waiting for you.”

Shouyou brightens at this, his soulmate and boyfriend bringing lightness to him. “Where is he?”

“Right here.” Atsumu opens a door in the back rooms to an empty one, save for Tobio standing by the windows. Shouyou smiles and thanks Atsumu, who nods and closes the door after him.

When Shouyou meets Tobio’s eyes, his heart rapidly picks up, like the anticipation before a big game had started all over again. He rushes over to him, and grabs his hands, to feel that he’s really here, with Tobio, who smiles one of his rare, soft expressions.

“You came,” he says, and Shouyou knows this is not just about his entrance but about everything between them.

“I said I’d be here.” Shouyou tucks a sweaty strand of Tobio’s hair behind his ear. “Just like you waited for me.”

Tobio smiles wider down at him and they simply take a breath to enjoy the peace between them. They’re always racing ahead, but now, they were finally able to relax.

To see the view from the top.

“Oh shit, Tobio,” Shouyou says. “Don’t be mad, but I think I accidentally talked about my soulmark to the press.”

Tobio blinks, taking this in, before his mouth settles in a smirk. “Only took you a day to screw it up. I should’ve known.”

“Tobioooooo.” Shouyou releases his hands to lightly hit Tobio’s chest. “I don’t think they’ll figure it out. I’ll talk to PR and we can, you know…” He shuffles his feet. “We can keep it to ourselves for a bit longer.”

“Mmm.” Tobio pulls Shouyou close, circling his arms around him. They’re both sticky and gross but neither of them minded. “One day, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep it to myself.”

“Bahh, ‘Yama’Yama, are you being possessive?” Shouyou chuckles. “Want everyone to know I’m yours?”

“Maybe,” Tobio says. “Someday.”

“Someday,” Shouyou echoes.

For now, they stood in the quiet room alone, enjoying the love that was only for them. Of the promises, the words on their skin, that all came true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
